The present invention relates generally to coal or wood burning stoves and fireplaces and more particularly to the flue arrangement with respect to an arcuate portion of the cooking surface of the stove or fireplace.
In conventional stoves or fireplaces the open end of the flue is either attached to the wall forming the fire chamber or extends slightly into the fire chamber. With this arrangement, the fuel is not completely burned since great quantities of unburned fuel particles and heat are vented through the flue and up the chimney.
Those concerned with the efficient use of fuels recognize the need for an improved flue arrangement for coal or wood burning stoves and fireplaces.